Pawn Shop
The Pawn Shop is located in the city of Fairfield, it is seen at the end of Chapter Two and the beginning of Chapter Three of the No Mercy campaign and serves as a safe room for the Survivors. History One of several pawn shops located in Fairfield, people used to be able to pawn a variety of items for cash. The phone number for this particular store is 215-885-CASH as seen on the store name (above the door); however, the address is unknown and not displayed. This pawn shop's specialty was cash loans and jewelry as seen by several ads around the shop itself. However, the shop is also willing to cash in on larger appliances such as computers, televisions, microwaves, guns and weapons, and even a piano. People can also purchase money orders at the shop. There is an ATM located inside the store as well. Current Status With the Green Flu infection breaking out in all parts of the city, the owner seemed to close down his shop and converted the back room of the pawn shop into a safe room. He stocked up on weapons and ammo, military K rations for food and attempted to barricade himself there. However, when CEDA placed the entire street area under quarantine, he may have been forced out and headed towards Mercy Hospital to await evacuation. When the Survivors exit Fairfield's underground subway system after activating the generator, they see the hospital in the background and head towards the Pawn Shop to navigate around the street barricade. They head inside and rest in the back room and gather supplies before heading out to a nearby Burger Tank restaurant and eventually the hospital. Gallery Pawn Shop sign.jpg|Pawn Shop sign Pawn Shop 3.jpg|Entrance to the Pawn Shop l4d_hospital02_subway0007.jpg|Inside the Pawn Shop l4d_hospital02_subway008.jpg|Inside the Pawn Shop with the piano l4d_hospital02_subway0009.jpg|The back area of the shop featuring a storage room and a bathroom l4d_hospital02_subway0010.jpg|The back room which serves as a safe room Pawn Shop 1.jpg|Inside the safe room near the exit Pawn Shop 2.jpg|The opposite side of the exit inside the safe room. Note the empty gun lockers Notes *The bathroom and storage room near the back of the store serve as rescue closets even though the safe room is right beside the two rooms. *The same piano is seen in the (originally) next campaign, Death Toll at the Riverside First Church. *The metal shelves as well as the cups seen in the store are from Valve's other game, Counter-Strike: Source. *There are two metal weapons lockers inside the safe room; however, they never carry any weapons. **It can be assumed that the shop owner took the guns with them when he/she left the store or/and other survivors raided them. *There are three CEDA posters found in the safe room: one is a torn orange quarantine poster; the second is a safety checklist with the duct tape part circled saying, "the infection isn't airborne"; and the third is an evacuation notice informing residents to head to Brigham Junior High School but then gets crossed out and re-written with "Mercy Hospital." Category:Left 4 Dead Category:No Mercy Category:Locations